Devices such as Occulus Rift and Samsung Gear VR bought virtual reality (VR) content out of the research realm and into the consumer market. Cheaper devices such as Google Cardboard are currently available which allow consumers to use their smartphones as virtual reality devices. User experiences with documentaries, films and games are greatly enhanced when their video content is presented as VR content as it provides viewers/gamers an illusion of having been transported into the world being viewed. This is because the VR content can in some cases be provided as 360 degree panoramic views as opposed to the two-dimensional series of images that is currently used in videos. The 360 degree images are captured using rotational cameras with ultra wide-angle lenses. When combined with head tracking, such 360 degree images allow the viewers to explore the images from different angles as they would in the real-world.